Kealay-an di Tengah Malam
by Achira1412
Summary: Siapa sangka, salah satu dari anggota Protocol Omega dari El-Dorado, yang disegani akan kemauannya untuk menghapus sepak bola ada yang ALAI plus LEVAI. Siapa sebenernya anak itu? /...Itu siapa yang alay.../Kayak lu gaktau aja, dia udah dari sononya alay gitu, iyuh gak banget upay/ Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, kependekan / Bangkit dari Hibernasi! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Kealay-an di Tengah Malam**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: 1. Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone ****Level-5**

**2. Kealay-an di Tengah Malam ****©Achira1412**

**Main Chara: Trio Fisika (Alpha, Beta, Gamma) **

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Garing nan Abal serta Alay yang terlalu berlebihan. Pastikan anda menyiapkan mental sebelum membaca fic ini.**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan bukan bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan character yang terlibat.**

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10.30 P.M. Tetapi Alpha, kapten pertama tim Protocol Omega ini belum juga tidur. Dia menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk online dan up-to-date sebentar. Ya dimaklumi saja, Alpha kan sibuk latihan jadi mana sempat buka jejaring sosial sering-sering. Masa online sambil main bola, gak lucu kan. Kalo nabrak gawang juga gaada yang tanggung jawab nanti. Ngenes banget kan? Makanya. Udah balik ke cerita, sekarang Alpha dengan santainya bersender tembok deket kasurnya sambil buka hape nya dan update status kayak anak-anak jaman sekarang.

**Alpha AlphaOmegaMember 10s**

Fuh sudah lama tidak membuka akun ini.

_Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

Kira-kira begitu statusnya. Tapi tak lama setelah dia membuka twitter dan memandangi timelinenya, Alpha langsung mengkerutkan dahi melihat sebuah tweet yang benar-benar menyiksa. Dan alangkah syok nya dia setelah tau siapa yang menge-tweet.

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 3s**

Ci!Ye3H yA4Nkh OnThLi1Ne3 _AlphaOmegaMember_ :P

_Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

Alpha benar-benar tidak bisa membaca apa tulisannya. Karena memang dia (sangat) jarang buka twitter dia gak tau Gamma kayak apa di twitter. Alpha coba stalk bio Gamma. Dan dia langsung facepalm ketika melihat bionya Gamma. Sepertinya nge-stalk Gamma itu kesalahan yang **SANGAT BESAR** (Bonus Caps+Bold dari Author). Beginilah bunyi bio nya:

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 **_**(Mengikuti Anda)**_

He3lLo0, GhuUE3 Gh4Mm YuA4Nkz Cua KePhZ ChLa4LO0E3h. GhuUE3 i1Tho03 PhEmM I!nTh Se3Pha Kz Bho0Lha4 PhA4Li!NkH ChUuA4Ke3Phz.. Sa4Lh M Ke3NhaL E3a4 PhZz... LuUPhz U 3

Alpha seperti kena serangan jantung. Dia gak bayangin Gamma bakalan lebay dan alay seperti ini. _'Itu bio atau plat nomer?' _Pikir Alpha. Demi Gamma dan segala kealayannya... Alpha kembali membuat tweet.

**Alpha AlphaOmegaMember 1m**

...Itu siapa yang alay...

_Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

Selang beberapa waktu, ada yang membalas tweetnya. Alpha pun cuman diem di depan layar hapenya ketika tau siapa yang bales.

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 30s**

_ AlphaOmegaMember_ Itu tuh si Gamma sumpah demiapa dia ALAAYYY BUANGET COBA, UPAY IYUH GAK LEVEL BANGET

_Lihat selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

'_Ini sebenernya malam apa coba'_. Kira-kira itu yang ada di pikirannya Alpha. Semua kapten Omega berkumpul dalam satu jejaring sosial bernama Twitter di malam yang gak bolong ini. Gamma Alay, Beta sok Gaul, dan mungkin di sini yang paling normal adalah Alpha. Tapi Alpha gamau pikir lama-lama, dia pun langsung balas tweet Beta, orang yang membalas tweetnya tadi.

**Alpha AlphaOmegaMember 20s**

_ BeautyQueenBeta _Sejak kapan dia jadi alay begitu?

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 20s**

_ AlphaOmegaMember_ Kayak lu gaktau aja, dia udah dari sononya alay gitu, iyuh gak banget upay

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

Alpha diam. Ruangan itu pun jadi hening. Hening banget. Alpha memang tau kelakuan Gamma sehari-hari, yaelah secara mereka juga sering ketemu tiap hari tiap jam tiap detik juga gimana gak tau? Gamma itu anak bawang yang rambutnya mencuat ke atas dan mungkin keturunan Gouenji yang terpisah (tapi fail) juga anak **PUALING NUARSIS **dan **SOK CUAKEP BUANGET **se-El Dorado. Bahkan dia pun sampai memecahkan rekor bahwa dia itu **ANAK PALING NARSIS DAN SOK BANGET** selama sejarah Inazuma, karena memang di Inazuma-Inazuma sebelumnya belum ada anak senarsis dia. Tapi hanya itu yang Alpha ketahui. Dia tidak tau kalau Gamma itu alaynya **UDAH TINGKAT AKUT STADIUM LANJUT DAN TAK DAPAT DISEMBUHKAN.** Oke maaf kebanyakan Caps ama Bold, tapi itu perlu penekanan, PENEKANAN. Kita balik ke Alpha. Alpha masih liatin layar hape nya itu, dia gak berani scroll timeline nya ke atas-atas. Rasa-rasa sih pingin langsung tidur, diemin aja, tapi kalau dibiarin ntar Gamma makin parah. Itu masih alay tingkat simpel, cuman gabungan huruf gede kecil dan angka, belum simbol-simbol seperti tulisan ini: G/\|\/||\/|/\ /\|_/\Y**(1)**. Yaelah itu tulisan atau kode morse? Makanya, Alpha pun mencoba menghentikan Gamma.

**Alpha AlphaOmegaMember 1m**

Bawang, berhentilah menulis tulisan yang tidak dapat dibaca _Gh4mMA_0M3GH4_

_Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

Tak lama kemudian Gamma membalas mention Alpha. '_Ebuset cepet amat tuh anak mbales_'. Kira-kira itu yang ada di pikiran Alpha.

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 30s**

_ AlphaOmegaMember _ShuUkhA4" GhUuE3 DhO0NghK, EmHa NkhG E3LhoO0E3 Chi!1ApHa GhuUe3? GhAkx Us5Ha H So0Kh sHo0PhA4NtH De3Ch Lo0E3Ch

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

**Alpha AlphaOmegaMember 25s**

_ Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 _Kamu ngomong apa bawang. Aku tidak mengerti.

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 20s**

_ AlphaOmegaMember _Mh4Si!Ch Gha KsXx Ng9E3RtHi1 Jho0E3Gha4? NdHE3ShA4 Lho0E3Ch

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

Rasa-rasanya Alpha pingin banting _handphone_-nya sekarang juga. Gak peduli handphone-nya handphone mahal kek, murah kek, Android kek, BB kek, POKOKNYA PINGIN BANTING! Semahal-mahalnya tuh handphone tetep pingin dia banting selama tulisan Gamma masih tayang di layar handphone-nya. Belum aja dia banting, udah ada tweet gaje muncul. Lagi-lagi dari Gamma.

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 10s**

BhE3Tha4 ChuUAyA4Nkh UdHA Ch Thi!Dho0E3R? _BeautyQueenBeta _:(

_Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan._

"GAMMMAAA! ELU UPAY BANGET SUMPAH IYUUUUUHHH GAK LEVEELLLL!" terdengar teriakan Beta dari kamar sebelah setelah beberapa detik. Alpha tau penyebabnya, tweet Gamma barusan. Ya, yang barusan. Dan Alpha tau, setelah ini akan terjadi perang dunia (maya) ke-3.

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 1m**

_ Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 _GAMMA! APA-APAAN ELU SAYANG SAYANG IYUH BANGET GAK LEVEELL! OGAH BANGET GUE AMA ELU YANG UPAY BUEGETEE!

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 1m**

_ BeautyQueenBeta _BhE3ThA4 ChuUA4YankH Ko0GhKx JhA4Cha Th Si!Ch Cha MhA Aqo0E3Hh? PhA4Dha HaL Aqo0E3Hh ChuI1NthA Be3UdHZz Cha MhA Qmo0E3Hh :((

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 1m**

_ Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 _CINTA CINTA GUNDULMU CINTA! OGAH BANGET GUE AMA ELUU! JIJIK GUE!

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

Alpha cuman diem ngliatin mereka berdua ribut di TL. Tapi Alpha sedikit ngiri sama Beta, karena Beta dikaruniai mata yang tajam sehingga bisa baca tulisan Gamma. Lah Alpha, betah aja kagak apalagi baca. Matanya udah pedes ngeliatin tulisan plat nomer campuran dari berbagai provinsi yang dikombinasikan menjadi tulisan. Alpha pelan-pelan mengucek-ucek matanya yang udah pedes ngeliatin tulisan Gamma. Dia liatin jam, udah jam sebelas malam lewat beberapa menit. Nggak kerasa dia udah setengah jam pantengin tulisan-tulisan di layar handphone-nya.

"Kayaknya besok aku harus pergi ke dokter THT deh." Gumam Alpha. NTAR—THT? Bukannya THT itu Telinga Hidung Tenggorokan ya? Tapi yang sakit kan matanya Alpha- kok dia ke dokter THT sih? Halah bodo amat salah dokter ya salah sendiri Author ga mau tau dan ga mau tanggung jawab. Karena dia gabetah liat tulisan Gamma, Alpha pun JB JB di konservasinya Beta dan Gamma buat mendamaikan dunia sedang tidak damai ini.

**Alpha AlphaOmegaMember 2m**

_ BeautyQueenBeta Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 _Hei kalian berdua, berhentilah. Kasihan yang liatin, kalian gak malu?

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 2m**

_ AlphaOmegaMember Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 _Malu? Kenapa gue yang harus malu? Yang malu kan harusnya Gamma gak gue, ih sori amat ye. GAK LEVEL.

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 2m**

_ BeautyQueenBeta AlphaOmegaMember _Ko0Ghx GhuUE3 Si!Ch? Sa4LA Ch GhuUE3 ApHa4? :(

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 2m**

_ Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 AlphaOmegaMember _'SALAH APA?' SALAH LU BANYAK TAU GAK! SADAR DIRI DONG WOI!

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Alpha AlphaOmegaMember 2m**

_ BeautyQueenBeta Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 _Gamma berhenti menulis pakai nomor-nomor di buku telepon, Beta berhenti ngamuk-ngamuk kayak pak Haji tetangga sebelah. Yang lain masih pada online tau gak?

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 2m**

_ AlphaOmegaMember BeautyQueenBeta _AU AH GUE CAPEK-

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

'_SUKURIN LU'_. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Alpha. Lagian siapa juga yang suruh nulis pke kode mata-mata yang ga ada artinya plus gajelas apa maksudnya. Hanya orang yang khilaf yang dapat membacanya, dan syukurlah Alpha adalah anak normal, rajin, pinter, alim, dan rajin nabung di dalam tanah liat berbentuk ayam. Tapi ya balik ke atas tadi, Alpha masih enpi sama Beta gara-gara bisa baca tulisan abstrak dari seorang anak bernama Gamma. Balik ke topik, rasa-rasanya Alpha pingin joget harlem shake melihat Gamma kalah karena kecapekan sendiri. Merdeka semerdeka-merdekanya Alpha, telah terbebas dari virus 4L4Y (Dibaca: Four El Four Wai(?)) nya si anak bawang Omega karena Gamma tidak akan menggunakan kode-kode gajelas. Tidak hanya itu, Beta pun pasti akan jadi lebih akur lagi setelah ini.

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 1m**

_ Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 AlphaOmegaMember _AKHIRNYA TOBAT JUGA- Gue kira gue harus nunggu 10 abad buat nunggu elu tobat

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Gh4Mm OnY0E3h Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 1m**

_ BeautyQueenBeta AlphaOmegaMember Th0BhAdh GhImAnA ChuUAyaNxx? :O_

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

**Beta BeautyQueenBeta 1m**

_ Gh4mMA_0M3GH4 AlphaOmegaMember _GAMMMMMAAAAAAAA!

_Lihat Selengkapnya. Balas. Retweet. Favorite. Bagikan_

Ups, salah dugaan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WADZAHEL U GAMMA! DON'T BROKE MY EYES! AND BETA DON'T BROKE MY EARS! (mungkin itu alasan Alpha ke THT- Tapi tunggu, kan triaknya di twitter-)" Alpha langsung lempar HaPe nya dan kemudian HaPe nya menubruk tembok dengan dramatisnya, lalu rusak berkeping-keping dan jatuh ke lantai dengan efek slow motion, menambah efek ke dramatisannya. Kemudian Alpha terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

25 menit (jaraknya jauh amat)

"HAPE GUE!" Segera Alpha berlari menghampiri HaPe nya yang telah hancur berkepng-keping seperti tertimpa beton 1 ton.

"NOOO HAPE GUEEE" Alpha menangisi HaPe nya dan setengah berteriak. Baru pertama kali ini, kita melihat Alpha mengatakan "NO" dengan penuh penghayatan, bahkan sampai menangisinya. Yasudah, apa boleh buat, bubur sudah menjadi nasi goreng. Sudah terlanjur, HaPe Alpha yang paling Alpha sayangi, cintai dan banggakan itu sudah rusak, tak dapat digunakan lagi. Tapi tak apa kan, masih ada waktu 6 bulan buat beli HaPe baru.

"NOOOOOO-"

**Keesokan Harinya...**

"Hei Einamu, lu liat Alpha, Beta sama Gamma gak? Biasanya mereka udah di sini duluan." Tanya Reiza sama Einamu.

"Mereka ijin." Kata Einamu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ijin?"

"Iya, Alpha sakit mata sama telinga, Beta sedang frustasi berat, dan Gamma katanya jari-jarinya tak dapat digerakkan untuk sementara waktu." Jelas Einamu.

"Hah? Jarinya Gamma gabisa gerak? Emang sepak bola pake jari?" tanya Reiza gak ngerti.

"Kita emang nggak pake jari, tapi dia gak tau Gamma aja." Jawab Einamu masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kok mereka bisa kompakan? Kenapa memang?" Pertanyaan Reiza tadi membuat suasana jadi hening untuk beberapa waktu. Einamu hanya menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"...Coba cek Twitter."

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**G/\|\/||\/|/\ /\|_/\Y** = Bacanya "GAMMA ALAY" Maaf klo gajelas, soalnya penghuni twitter saya klo lagi alay pake simbol-simbol gitu :v

**A/N:**

**Yosh! Setelah hibernasi yang begitu panjang(?) Achira balik lagi dengan fic gaje nya seperti biasa! Maaf klo kurang lucu apa gimana getoh(?) dan maaf kalo KEPENDEKAN soalnya Achira juga udah lama ga nulis fanfic lagi ;3; Dan lagi, ini fanfic keinspirasi dari twitter ketika Achira nge-spam Gamma dengan alaynya (sampe twitter Achira error) dan dapat banyak respon. Jadinya, biar greget(!?) Achira buat fanficnya hehe :v Dan lagi, klo Alaynya ada yang salah (maklumi lah Achira bukan Anagh Alay(?)) dan bikin pedes mata para readers, sekali lagi mohon maaf eapz ;3; *bows* Oh ya, klo misalnya banyak yang review/yang mau, Achira buat yang versi Someoka dengan beda judul gimana? 8D /JANGAN/ Oke saya malah jadi kebanyakan omong di sini, terima kasih buat yang baca, mohon review dan kritik sarannya juga- sekali lagi jika banyak kesalahan Achira mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (Achira tau ini gak efektif). SALAM ALAY~**


End file.
